The present invention relates to latch mechanisms and, more particularly, to an improved latch mechanism for a seat assembly.
In automotive applications, it is increasingly desirable that a vehicle be capable of accommodating varying requirements, such as cargo carrying and the like. It is further desirable that a vehicle be capable of accommodating varying requirements with respect to occupant comfort. To that end, reconfiguration of the vehicle seating system plays a significant role.
Generally speaking, articulation of a seatback enables a vehicle interior to be configurable for accommodating cargo-carrying needs and to provide occupant comfort. Latching mechanisms are often used to selectively anchor a seatback to a stationary striker assembly, thereby securing the seatback to a vehicle structure. In such a system, a conventional latching mechanism cooperates with a striker to provide the seatback with one of either a latched position or an unlatched position. In the latched position the seatback is secured to the vehicle structure in a fixed relationship. In the unlatched position the seatback is free to be dumped forward or folded flat. Conventional latching mechanisms suffer from the disadvantage that they only allow for the seatback to be latched in a single position, thereby hampering occupant comfort.
In addition to limiting occupant comfort, conventional latch mechanisms cooperating with striker assemblies also limit the flexibility of a cargo area of a vehicle located behind a vehicle seat. Current seating systems accommodate large cargo by folding the seatback in a substantially fold-flat position such that the seatback is generally parallel to the seat bottom. In other known systems, the seatback is again folded flat, and together with the seat bottom, the seatback is articulated or dumped forward, thereby increasing the cargo area of the vehicle. Such systems, while adequately providing for increased cargo areas in a vehicle, do not provide for occupant use of a seat when increased cargo capacity is required.
One prior art latch system, as shown in FIGS. 1-3, provides a latch mechanism W cooperating with a plurality of strikers (not shown) to selectively position a seatback in a variety of positions relative to a seat bottom. The latch mechanism W provides a wheel X for receiving a striker and a cam Y to selectively lock the wheel X in one of a plurality of positions. An actuation handle Z is further provided to manipulate the cam Y between a locked and an unlocked position.
The wheel X of latch mechanism W receives a first striker which causes the wheel X to rotate about a central axis. Continued rotation of the wheel X will eventually cause the cam Y to engage the wheel X such that the wheel X is not permitted to rotate, thereby locking the wheel in a fixed position. In this manner, the seatback is latched in a predetermined position relative to the seat bottom due to the relationship of the first striker to the seatback. To position the seatback in a different position relative to the seat bottom, a force is applied to the actuation handle Z which causes the cam Y to disengage the wheel X and subsequently allows the wheel X to rotate. Sufficient rotation of the wheel X releases the first striker, thereby allowing the wheel X to receive a second striker and subsequently position the seatback in a different relationship relative to the seat bottom.
While this latch system adequately positions the seatback in a plurality of positions relative to the seat bottom, small variations between the striker and the latch mechanism components may allow the seatback to move a miniscule amount even when the mechanism is locked. These small variations become noticeable at the upper end of the seatback and can cause noise and discomfort to an occupant. For example, the seatback of an unoccupied seat may tend to vibrate when the vehicle encounters rough road conditions, thereby creating undesirable noise and rattling. This magnified play in a latch mechanism has been termed xe2x80x9cchuckingxe2x80x9d and refers to any manufacturing variation or play in the mechanism components or between the mechanism components and a striker that allows movement of the seatback while the mechanism is in a latched condition.
Therefore a latch mechanism in cooperation with a striker assembly that provides for angular adjustment of a seatback in a plurality of positions relative to the seat bottom and securely latches a seat to a vehicle structure when in a latched position is desirable in the industry. Additionally, providing increased cargo-carrying capability in the cargo area of a vehicle while still maintaining use of the vehicle seat is also desirable. Further yet, it is desirable to provide a latch mechanism that significantly reduces or eliminates chucking of a seat assembly.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a seat latch mechanism including an upper housing and a lower housing. The lower housing includes a recess for a striker to pass therethrough when a latch assembly is in an unlatched position. The a latch assembly is operably supported by the lower housing and is operable between a latched position and an unlatched position. An actuation assembly is operably supported by the upper and lower housings and is pivotably attached to the latch assembly to selectively toggle the latch assembly between the latched and unlatched position.
Further areas of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description provided hereinafter. It should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating the preferred embodiment of the invention, are intended for purposes of illustration only and are not intended to limit the scope of the invention.